This protocol allows us to capture longitudinal information from HIV seropositive subjects providing an active surveillance system for the identification of HIV-associated cognitive impairment and dementia among patients referred to the HIV Neurology Consultation services, from the Multicenter AIDS Cohort Study (MACS) and patients from the Johns Hopkins Moore Clinic (for patients with HIV infection).